Azami Hana
Azami Hana (薊花 Hana Azami) is a Shinigami and daughter to Gin Hana. She is also the reincarnation of Aace Archibald. Appearance Azami, similar to her previous incarnation is white haired and thin-ish. She is pale-skinned and yellow-eyed, and usually wears a Japanese school uniform. She carries her Zanpakuto around in her hand. As an adult her hair as gotten longer and she usually keeps it tied behind her. Her attire of choice is a long flowing gown and her eyes have been altered to crimson. Personality Azami is a kind, respectful, helpful girl. She never misses a chance to aid her mother with something, and always seems to be fascinated by places where her previous incarnation has been, almost drawn to them like a magnet. She loves to battle, and will often be seen training, either with her mother or without, in an effort to learn to grow stronger. The one thing she cannot tolerate is mistreatment of women by anyone, and when she witnesses this, the one who caused the mistreatment usually doesn't make it out alive. History Azami is the reincarnation of Aace Archibald. She was born on January 1st, one day before her mother. Apparently, her reishi signature is similar to Aace's, as people have noted on it several times. She was very attached to her mother when she was born, throwing a fit when she was taken from her side. As she grew older, she began to exhibit powers and her mother began to train her. She unlocked Shikai quicker than her mother did, and her mother decided to train her for Bankai along with herself. She has never been informed of her resemblance to Aace, and it is possible no one knows that she is his reincarnation, but now she is training to do what her predecessor could not. Power's and Abilities Azami is a very powerful spiritual entity, despite not being an actual Shinigami, she was trained by her mother, who was trained by a Shinigami, so she can fight on the level of a Shinigami and possesses the ability to use Shikai. Great Spiritual Power: Azami's spiritual power is very strong, on the level of a lieutenant. Her spiritual signal is noted to be identical to that of Aace, her previous incarnation. Kidō Practitioner: Her mother has taught her basic Kidō, but she's training solo to master it now. Her limit however, are spells in the 50s. Enhanced Strength: Azami is surprisingly strong for her size, and is noted by her mother to be able to lift and throw people much larger than herself, one of the reasons her mother stopped training her is due to this. Enhanced Endurance: As a Shinigami, Azami is able to take hits that would certainly kill an ordinary human or plus. Hakuda Combatant: She also has limited skill in official Shinigami hand-to-hand combat, having trained under her mother. Instead, she uses a unique style she's developed, that, far from needed her great physical strength to cause damage, she auguments her blows with her spiritual energy. Zanpakutō Ketsuekizakura (血の桜 Bloody Cherry Tree, Blood Cherry Tree) is Azami's Zanpakuto. It takes the form of a normal Katana with a four petaled shaped guard and a similar mark on it's sheath. Unlike most Zanpakuto wielder's, Azami carries her Zanpakuto around in, not strapped around her shoulder, on her waist, etc. Shikai: Her Shikai is activated by the release command River's Flow, Sea's Roar, Heed my Commands, Drown my opponent in Red! :Shikai Special Ability: Ketsuekizakura's Shikai Abilties revolve around almost absolute blood manipulation, more advanced then even Akiko Ichimaru's, which is noted to be a very powerful blood-based Zanpakutō. She has created "dances" for her Zanpakuto, all which utilize blood in combat. Her technique's though, can only be used when there is an abundant source of blood around. If not she has to use her own life force to create blood for her attacks, something her mother has forbidden. *'Sakuranbo no Mai' (チェリーのダンス Cherry Dance) Using blood, Azami creates small, rock hard bullets of blood combined with spirit energy that she can control and use as a projectile attack. Best used when taking out multiple weak opponents. *'Kami no Mai' (神のダンス God Dance, Dance of God) Using her own life force, Azami can create a blood Oni of huge stature. She has affectionately nicknamed it "Gargoyle". It can be used as a shield, but being made of blood, dissipates when struck. She can also use it as a form of attack, where it smothers and then drowns the opponent. As an adult, she has learned to make it harden and it lasts longer in battle. Trivia *When a soul is reincarnated, it is normally into the World of the Living. Azami is a rare and unique case, Aace's soul having been drawn to Gin, thus being reincarnated as his adoptive sister's child. Category:Character